1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for measuring recesses in objects, specifically for measuring the depth of a blind hole in a part, such as semitubular rivet hole, a slot or screw head recess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various slot and recess measuring devices are known in the prior art which feature an electronic or dial indicator having an outwardly extending indicator shaft, the electronic indicator being actuable by the reciprocal movement of the indicator shaft to record characteristics of the recess being measured A gaging element assembly was typically fitted to the indicator shaft and included a gaging element specifically adapted for the particular recess to be measured, e.g., slot depth, rivet extrusion depth, phillips screw head recess, square recess, hex recess, etc. As many as thirty different gaging elements were required for performing typical measuring operations on screws and other fasteners.
In the past, there has been no simple and convenient method for interchanging the gaging elements As a result, the user was typically required to buy an electronic or dial indicator for each of the different gaging elements required. Where interchangeable gaging element assemblies were available, the gaging element was typically not captivated during the interchange operation. As a result, the gaging element could be dropped or lost.
The present invention has as its object to provide a recess measuring device of the type having an indicator and an associated gaging element assembly which allows quick and easy interchange of a variety of gaging elements, depending upon the job at hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interchangeable gaging element assembly in which the gaging element is securely retained within the assembly during the interchange operation.
Another object of the invention is to design such a device which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.